


The price of a Life

by Eilee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: C'est surtout une réflexion sur les frères Shimada car je les adore, M/M, Quand est-ce que c'est devenu une fic McHanzo, Zen et Mercy sont mentionnés
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilee/pseuds/Eilee
Summary: Hanzo et Genji se sont battus jusqu’à ce que l’un des deux meurt. (Mal)heureusement, ils ont tous les deux survécu et essayé de trouver la paix. Peut-être que la rédemption viendra.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 1





	The price of a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neoxyxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoxyxia/gifts).
  * A translation of [The price of a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489199) by [Neoxyxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoxyxia/pseuds/Neoxyxia). 



> **Notes de l'auteure:** Yo tout le monde, quoi de neuf ? Ça fait longtemps que j’ai cette idée coincée dans ma tête. Mais il y a tellement de relations intéressantes dans ce jeu que je ne savais pas laquelle choisir pour commencer. J’ai fini par choisir les frères Shimada et tout ce qu’il a fallu fut une chanson que ma meilleure amie m’a recommandé, qui est [« Unleash the Dragons » de JT Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOXM9f05LQo) (allez voir, c’est une chanson à propos des frères et les paroles vont hanter votre esprit, croyez-moi).
> 
> De toute façon, il ya beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de façons de parler de leur relation et je sentais que j’avais besoin d’écrire quelque chose à ce propos parce que personne ne peut comprendre à quel point je les aime et ils ont tous les deux besoin d’être heureux 😧 (Oui, même Hanzo).
> 
> Donc savourez ! 
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice:** Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je vous poste ici ma toute première traduction - et ma première fic tout court, héhé, que d’émotion! -, avec l’accord de l’auteure. Je suis restée la plus proche possible des mots et des tournures de phrases d'origine. 
> 
> J’espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture! :D

C’était l’histoire de deux frères. Ils étaient supposés diriger ensemble mais leur destins n’étaient pas alignés. Peut-être que le pragmatisme d’Hanzo était une des raisons à blamer ? Ou l’insouciance de Genji ? Le fait est que leurs histoires étaient liées au sang et teintées de rage avec un mélange de vengeance. Comment deux personnes de la même famille pouvaient-elles s’entre-déchirer ? Les deux frères n’ont jamais été proches, mais ils n’étaient pas au point de se sauter à la gorge, à l’époque. 

Tout s’est dégradé lorsque Sojiro, leur père, mourut de façon inattendue. Genji n’a jamais été intéressé par le fait de diriger l’empire criminel qu’était l’entreprise de sa famille, il aurait donc dû laisser glisser. Et il l’avait fait. Pourquoi Hanzo avait-il insisté sur le fait qu’il devait l’aider à diriger ce clan illégal ? Genji le laissait faire tout ce qu’il voulait, alors pourquoi devait-il mourir ? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser partir ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il voulait de cette vie, après tout. Toutes ces tueries, ces affaires illégales, ces meurtres injustifiés, ce n’était pas ce qu’il était. La guerre entre les deux frères Shimada a commencée peu après et a pris fin d’une façon tragique: la mort supposée de Genji. 

Le regret emplit le ninja plus âgé, et il quitta son clan peu après, comme son frère avant leur ultime bataille. Est-ce que Genji avait vraiment eut besoin de mourir ? Est-ce que leur combat violent avait-il été nécessaire ? Ou bien était-ce juste une excuse car il n’avait pas envie de faire face aux responsabilités ? La vérité était qu’il ne le savait pas lui-même. Durant des années, il avait vécu dans le noir, et encore plus après avoir mis fin à la vie de Genji. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Non, évidemment que non, et il le savait. Mais il l’avait fait car c’était son devoir, il ne pouvait pas hésiter, c’était ainsi que son père l’avait élevé. Le moindre signe de faiblesse pouvait mener à la mort. De temps à autres, il lui arrivait d’apercevoir des souvenirs qu’ils avaient partagés ensemble lorsqu’il étaient plus jeunes ressurgir au fond de son esprit, mais il les faisait disparaître rapidement. Parfois, il voyait encore le visage de son petit frère lorsqu’il cueillait des fleurs à Hanamura. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Genji allait mourir d’une façon aussi atroce ? Et qu’il en serait la cause ? 

*

Genji souffrit. Pour ce qu’il en savait, il avait souffert toute sa vie. Jeté dès sa naissance dans un monde duquel il ne voulait pas faire partie, peut-être que sa mort était la chose qu’il avait tant désirée. Peut-être était-ce la vie qui lui offrait la rédemption, lui donnant la possibilité de tout recommencer. Ses crimes ne seraient pas oubliés, mais au moins, il pourrait être meilleur que ce qu’il était. Toute sa vie, il avait souffert. Mais pas autant que le jour où il était supposé mourir. Le feu avait brûlé son coeur, créant de profondes cicatrices qui ne pourront jamais guérir, et un épais brouillard embruma son esprit. Son corps sombra dans un océan de sang qui se changea en obscurité. Il aurait dû mourir lorsque son frère avait asséné le coup final mais non, il fallait qu’il survive. Pour quoi ? Pour trouver une raison de vivre ? Pour laisser son grand frère le tourmenter et que son âme ne trouve jamais le repos ? Il se le demandait. Et pendant des mois, il erra de ville en ville, essayant de reconstruire celui qu’il avait été autrefois, rassemblant des réponses, se torturant lui-même avec des milliers de questions coincées dans son esprit brisé. Il ne demanda jamais de l’aide, n’osa jamais regarder un inconnu dans les yeux. Il resta seul. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu’il n’était plus que les restes d’un cadavre ambulant. 

Il finit par trouver de l’aide, finalement. Overwatch l’a trouvé et l’a fait se retrouver lui-même. Genji Shimada était mort mais une nouvelle personne à l’intérieur de lui fut ressuscitée. De l’acier, dur et froid, remplaçait la chair de sa peau, et un masque cybernétique cachait son visage. Même s’il souhaitait se souvenir de qui il était auparavant, sa nouvelle apparence rendait cela impossible. Et c’est très douloureux. Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il accepter que la moitié de son corps n’était pas humain ? Qu’IL n’était plus humain désormais ? Si le groupe Overwatch n’avait pas été là pour lui, il ne serait plus ici aujourd’hui. Il avait tellement de personnes à remercier pour ça, en commençant par Angela Ziegler, cette doctoresse suisse qui l’a ramené d’entre les morts. Son sourire et son optimisme constant ont rendu sa guérison bien plus facile. Il y avait aussi Gabriel Reyes, le chef du groupe Blackwatch. Blackwatch n’a été créé que pour faire le sale boulot d’Overwatch dans l’ombre mais malgré cela, il n’était pas question de meurtres sans pitié comme son clan avait l’habitude de le faire. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient tué beaucoup de leurs ennemis. Le but était de les arrêter plutôt que de les tuer. Le groupe est peut-être démantelé aujourd’hui mais ils ont eut leur part de bons moments. Ça lui avait fait penser que peut-être, cela pourrait être son nouvel essai pour être heureux. Mais comme une malédiction, le bonheur ne durait pas longtemps lorsque ça le concernait. Il commençait à penser qu’il était condamné à souffrir toute sa vie. Overwatch a été détruit et avec vint le même affreux sentiment d’impuissance que Genji a ressentit le jour où son épée et l’arc de son frère se sont affrontés pour la première et dernière fois. Il était à nouveau seul, jusqu’à ce qu’un moine le trouve. Et avec cette rencontre, il commença à s’accepter soi-même, ce qu’il était devenu et le fait qu’il ne serait jamais humain à nouveau, peu importe à quel point il l’avait souhaité. 

De son côté, Hanzo chercha la rédemption. A chaque pas qu’il faisait, il se demandait s’il la méritait, considérant tous les dommages qu’il avait causé tout au long de sa vie et toute la souffrance qu’il avait apporté à des centaines de personnes, mais il avait admit ses fautes et essayait de devenir meilleur. Il essayait vraiment. Après la mort de Genji, il quitta Hanamura, laissant son ancienne vie derrière lui et avec, l’homme qu’il était autrefois. Il ne pouvait pas changer qui il avait été juste en le souhaitant, ce serait trop simple sinon. Il ne pouvait pas oublier tous les enseignements de son père en un clin d’oeil. A chaque fois qu’il fermait ses yeux la nuit, il entendait des cris et des gens agonisant le maudirent, lui disant que le monde serait meilleur s’il mourrait. «Tu n’as pas le droit de vivre », « Tu devrais périr tout comme la bête qu’était ton père », « Comment tu peux vivre avec tout ce sang sur tes mains »… La vérité, c’était qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait faire face à tout ce qu’il avait fait et ce ne fut que par lâcheté qu’il quitta sa maison et qu’il renonça à sa position. Il n’était pas encore prêt à mourir mais… Il n’était pas sûr que le monde le laisserait vivre. Alors il marcha, marcha et marcha encore jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à bout de souffle, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus voir où il allait, jusqu’à ce que le vent le pousse près de la mer, jusqu’à ce que les derniers vestiges des souvenirs de toutes les personnes qu’il avait tué disparaissent de son esprit. Il n’était pas libre - et il ne le sera jamais - et il l’acceptera un jour. En attendant, il va apprendre à vivre. 

*

Pendant qu’il buvait une bouteille de bière, Hanzo écoutait les nombreuses conversations des clients du bar. Certains parlaient de la guerre actuelle entre les humains et les Omniaques, les autres parlaient d’à quel point il faisait chaud dehors puis il remarqua un homme, assis à une table à quelques mètres de lui. Il était seul, mais à le voir, ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par son chapeau, le ninja ne pouvait donc pas le voir clairement, excepté la fumée qui venait de sa cigarette. 

« Je me demande si les choses auraient été différentes si Overwatch était toujours dans les parages », marmonna un vieil homme près du comptoir. 

Overwatch… Cette bonne à rien d’organisation qui a tout empiré. Le monde n’avait pas besoin d’héros. Les gens qui avaient foi en eux n'étaient rien de plus que des idiots. Le sentiment délirant d’être protégé quand tout ce qui intéresse les héros est leur propre réputation… Ça n’en valait pas le peine. Le principe même de « héros » était une erreur, il forçait les personnes faibles à compter sur des personnes plus fortes, mais quand ces mêmes personnes sont dans une situation difficile, ils se retrouvent piégés car ils réalisent que personne ne va venir à leur secours. Le rejet blesse, plus que n’importe quelle autre douleur physique, et Hanzo le savait mieux que personne. 

L’homme au chapeau leva sa tête après avoir éteint sa cigarette. Avec un sourire narquois, il se leva et jeta un peu d’argent sur la table puis se dirigea vers le comptoir, à coté d’Hanzo. 

« Peut-être que le monde est mieux sans Overwatch, ou peut-être pas. Mais Overwatch ou pas, les gens ont besoin de comprendre que les seuls qui peuvent prendre soin d’eux sont eux-mêmes. », affirma-t-il, mettant une autre cigarette dans sa bouche. 

Sans doute a-t-il remarqué le regarde qu’Hanzo lui donna car il gloussa. 

« Hey ». 

Hanzo grogna mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce type avait une aura méprisable et ce n’était pas à cause de l’épouvantable odeur de sa cigarette. Voir ce type fumer juste devant lui lui rappela à quel point son père fumait durant les entraînements, et il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait pas se souvenir de son passé, tout ça était derrière lui désormais. 

« Que pensez-vous d’Overwatch? », fut tout ce que le vieux ninja put dire, ce qui fit glousser l’inconnu.

Maintenant qu’il était pleinement conscient que l’inconnu était à ses côtés, il réalisa à quel point il était grand et… bizarre. C’était comme si’l était sortit d’un western. L’écharpe rouge enveloppant ses épaules, son chapeau masquant son visage, ses cheveux longs mais pas trop, et la façon dont il agissait lui rappelait celle d’un cowboy. Hmm… Un autre foutu héros. 

« Je n'y pense pas trop, c’est du passé maintenant », murmure le cowboy, d’une voix triste.

Du passé ? Est-ce que ce type avait travaillé pour Overwatch ? 

« Et moi qui pensais qu’Overwatch ne recrutait que des gamins », nota Hanzo. 

« C’était soit ça, soit passer un peu de temps en prison », répondit l’inconnu. 

Evidemment, il était un hors-la-loi, sinon ça n’irait pas avec la tenue. Un gloussement s’échappa de la bouche du ninja, ce qui les surprit tous les deux. Le cowboy se tourna pour faire face à Hanzo et sourit tandis qu’il abaissait son chapeau. 

« Je suis Jesse McCree, au fait. »

Mais le ninja n’était pas assez amical pour se présenter, ce qui semblait convenir à McCree. 

« Je comprends, monsieur le ninja. Vous voulez rester silencieux à propos de vous, mystérieux et tout, et ça me va. Vous savez, vous me rappelez quelqu’un avec qui j’ai travaillé à l’époque », commença-t-il. « Un ninja, comme vous et avec le même accent. Je suppose que c’est normal, vu que vous êtes tous les deux japonais. Je veux dire, je suppose ? Les ninjas sont japonais, n’est-ce pas ? Vous êtes sûr que vous n’êtes pas apparentés ? »

Hanzo n’avait pas l’air intéressé par ce que McCree avait à dire. Il buvait sa bière, son esprit plus concentré sur les posters dans la pièce que sur la conversation en elle-même. Ceci, jusqu’à un certain point. 

« Il n’aimait pas parler de lui. Mais encore une fois, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui aimaient parler d’elles. Après tout, nous n’étions rien de plus qu’un paquet de criminels réunis dans le même groupe. Mais il avait cette apparence bizarre, comme s’il était… une sorte de robot ou quelque chose du genre, v’voyez? J’ai essayé de le pousser à me parler mais il ne m’a jamais rien dit. Pendant un certain temps, j’ai même pensé qu’il était une nouvelle sorte d’Omniaque dont ont avait jamais entendu parler. »

Hanzo avait soudain l’impression que sa gorge était remplie de morceaux de verres et il toussa violemment, au point que ses joues devinrent rouges. Un robot? Genji? Il savait que son frère était vivant et il savait aussi qu’il avait débuté une nouvelle vie de son côté, mais qu’il ait rejoint Overwatch ? Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il ferait ça. Il était encore plus stupide qu’il ne le pensait. Après avoir plus ou moins reprit le contrôle de lui-même, Hanzo lâcha sa bouteille sur le comptoir et demanda:

« Ce groupe dont vous faisiez partie… Lequel était-ce? »

« Ah désolé amigo, je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails ».

Et sur ce, le cowboy quitta le comptoir sans même regarder sa nouvelle connaissance. Hanzo savait que la conversation était terminée, mais il voulait en savoir plus. A quel point connaissait-il Genji? Comment était-il durant les missions? Est-ce qu’il avait mentionné Hanzo ou sa famille? Est-ce qu’il allait…?

« Bien…? »

Hanzo termina sa pensée à haute voix. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir si son frère allait bien ? Sans prêter attention à McCree qui venait juste de partir, Hanzo resta plongé dans des pensées, son esprit confus. Peu importe ce que leur père avait imaginé pour leur avenir, ils avaient tous deux compris combien leurs visions divergeaient. Hanzo n’avait pas voulu de la célébrité, ni la gloire ni même les tueries mais il voulait être fier, gagner quelque chose car il le méritait. Genji, de son côté, avait vécu une vie décontractée, sans aucune inquiétude concernant les conséquences que ses actions auraient pu avoir sur l’entreprise de sa famille, il avait seulement... voulu une vie normale. Sojiro aurait du savoir que les dragons n'étaient pas élevés pour vivre ensemble mais au contraire, pour s’entretuer. Même les légendes le prouvaient. Mais ça n’aurait pas allégé le fardeau. Le fardeau qu’il portait sur ses épaules était plus lourd que son poids, plus large que son corps et bien trop gros pour être porté seul mais c’était le prix qu’il devait payer. C’était le prix de la vie.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes de l’auteure:** Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas si c’était bien de mettre McHanzo dans les tags, vu qu’il n’y a pratiquement rien qui se passe mais vous savez, j’écrivais des trucs et McCree s’est invité lui-même, je n’avais aucun contrôle. 
> 
> Je ne sais pas où va cette histoire cela dit, peut-être que j’écrirais une suite, peut-être que j’écrirais un(e) OS/fic sur McHanzo parce qu’il vont tellement bien ensemble, ou je pourrais (JE VAIS) écrire quelques trucs sur Reaper76, le groupe Blackwatch, la relation entre notre trio maudit Soldier/Reaper/Ana, J’AI TELLEMENT D’IDEES. Oh, et n’oublions pas D.Va/DaeHyun, parce que c’est important. 
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice:** En espérant que cet OS vous ait plus autant qu’à moi :3 Je transmettrais tous vos commentaires à l’auteure!  
> Une nouvelle traduction, dans l’univers Marvel cette fois-ci, arrive dimanche prochain ~ A bientôt et prenez soin de vous!


End file.
